theallfathersconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Assault on Bedim
While the Eternal Shade was dealing with important matters elsewhere in the universe, a group of previously unknown hellspawn cultists had amassed a small army of powerful warships to assault the assassin’s homeworld of Bedim. This took place during a time of great strife for the empire, when most of her assassins were out on jobs. They began to shell the planet from space, shaking it to its very core and opening up a great crack in the ice that stretches halfway across the planet. Soon, smaller ships began to descend and cultist raiders began their assault on the main mountains of the assassins. Deep within the most fortified of these mountains, the remaining Oblivion Assassins planned. Their forces were slowly being pushed back, and the mining mountain of Lacuna had already been given up on. It was a grim time, and the walls of the strategy room were shaking from the gunfire. Plan after plan was failing, and none of the remaining Oblivions could come up with a strategy. Suddenly, one of the newer Oblivions, a man by the name of Demos, spoke up. He outlined a kamikaze plan to bore a hole through the planets blockade and launch an assault on their flagship. It called for a massive distraction on the planets surface and a high casualty rate for the Oblivions. The plan received a 5 to 4 passing vote and preparations were made. Ridley was tasked with stocking the assassin’s main base mountain of (NAME) with explosives and the Oblivion task force was preparing their ship. Just as the enemy was beginning its final assault, the mountain exploded and created a vast cavernous crater in the face of the planet. While this distraction was taking place the Oblivion Assassins piloted their ship through the blockade and into the flagships hangers. Also rigged with explosives, the small craft took out a sizeable portion of the flagship’s port engines. The Oblivions made their way through the immense ship to the bridge. An epic battle ensued, with the assassin’s barely holding off the enemy while Demos rerouted the ships trajectory. As he was finishing, the cultist commander burst into the room and the two engaged in a brutal fight. In the end, as injured as he was, Demos won by ripping of the arms of his opponent after backing him against a wall, and then nailing him to the ship with a sword through his skull. The blood from when his arms had been torn from their sockets and prayed across the wall in the gruesome image of a ravens wings extending on either side of the corpse, which gave rise to Demos’s nickname, the Blood Raven. During this fight, the ship had launched on the trajectory Demos had set it for, cutting through five or six other ships on its way to impact on one of Bedim’s three moons. When The Eternal Shade arrived at the wreckage two days later, he found Demos barely alive and 8 dead Oblivion Assassins. To this day nobody knows how he survived, but as soon as he had recovered five years later, he was named to the council as the head of the Imperial Assassins by the Allfather and the Eternal Shade. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.